Unintentional Change
by MartinTheGuitar
Summary: An eraser, Vein, has lived his life away from Itex and has a girlfriend, Caroline. His brother, Artery, has passed away, and the only person who can bring him back is the infamous Jedediah. What will Artery's girlfriend do to bring him back, and how will this effect Vein? Read to find out.


HELLO PEOPLES!

OKAY MY AUTHORS NOTES ARE GONNA BE IN ALL CAPS!

THIS IS A ORIGINAL FIC AND ITS ABOUT ONE OF MY OWN CHARACTERS...VEIN!

MORE WILL BE REVEALED AS I MAKE MY SERIES ABOUT HIM!

BUT REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND IF YOU WANT ONE OF YOIR CHARACTERS IN MY FICS PM ME THE DESCRIPTION!

Chapter One

Recollection

What happened? Rya just attacked me. My ribcage is burning. Caroline. Whre is Caroline? Why don't I remember anything? As these questions burned in my mind, I could hear a buzzing sound behind me. Beginning to panic, I try to move. I can't move anything! All I can do is wait. Wait for what! I need to retrace my steps. So first I was at...

Artery is dead. Blood all over the floor. His eraserfied face blank with no emotion. As I walk into the room I see this terrible image of gore. I nearly collapse from the shock. No, he cant be dead. I fall to my knees to see Rya, Artery's girlfriend, with her face buried in his chest sobbing. Artery is tied to a chair, and blood continues to gush from a stab wound in his chest. In his face I can almost see an expression of sorrow. How could this have happened? In the kitchen of the safehouse? I look to my right and I see a chair with broken ropes around it. Rya must have been tied to it. But who would have done this grotesque deed? I sniffed the air, and with my mutation as another eraser, I smell another person was in this room. The one that captured me and tortured me for days without end. The person that killed my brother Artery. Jedediah Stone.

I manage to crawl over to my brothers body and hold his hand. But I know he is already gone. Rya looked at me with hatred.

"GET OFF OF HIM," she yelled before throwing me across the room. I had tears welling up in my eyes. My own brother was gone.

"He's my brother," I said. I made my way back to him but she already grabbed his body and jumped out the window, her wings spreading and flying away. I looked down to the floor and cried. Jedediah killed him in cold blood. Behind me I heard a door open and my girlfriend, Caroline, walked in and comforted me.

"Its okay Vein." She held my hand and lay her head on my back. Her auburn hair was lying off the side of my shoulder blade, and I felt it.

"He's dead. Artery. And I cant do anything about it." I managed to stop crying and be strong for Caroline, but the pain still welled up inside me. Like a wildfire on the brink of burning down a forest. It terrified me. But Jedediah had to pay. He had to. I stood up and looked Caroline in the eye. "We are going to kill Jedediah. Tonight."

Chapter 2

The Hunter and The Hunted

Caroline was confused. "Kill him? Now?"

I was looking through my backpack for my heat vision goggles. For Caroline. Once I found them, I handed them to her. " I need you to find Jedediah in the woods with these. But up high. Can you do that?"

Caroline took the googles and looked at me worriedly. "I think this isn't a good idea. You could get hurt. But I'll help." She jumped out of the window and flew into the sky. I smiled and ran out of the window, landing on the grass and running into the woods, where Jedediah was hiding.

Running. Endless running. The walkie talkie that he had hasnt chattered up anything about Jedediahs location for hours. I slow down and sit by a tree, panting. What now? Go home? I don't know. All of a sudden a walkie talkie bursts to life.

"Head northeast. Jedediah is less than a mile away." Caroline says over the radio. I immediately grab it and run as fast as I can. Then go up into the trees as I see he is talking to someone. Rya.

"How do I bring him back? Rya asks.

"Well, its very simple." Jedediah exclaims. Ive had enough of his. I jump down behind him as he finishes his sentence. "A life, for a"

He is cut off by my claws ripping through his body and out the other side. Redemption fueling me as rip out his heart for my brother. Revenge. I look at rya and smile. She is full of shock and angee. She doesnt look happy.

"HE WAS MY ONLY CHANCE OF GETTING HIM BACK YOU IDIOT!" Rya yelled. Was she talking about Artery? I didn't know.

All I could manage to say was," I...I didnt know." I began to back away but rya kept advancing. Rya grabbed me and punched me in the ribs. Wait, something feels wrong. I can't...I can't breath. My lungs are burning and Rya threw me into a tree. Caroline was beside me nd all I remember is how hard it was to breath...

And now I have no idea where i am with the buzzing sound behind me. Great.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN A REVIEW! THANKS!


End file.
